


Midnight Alliances

by completetheory



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual, Doggy Style, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character, Transgender friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/pseuds/completetheory
Summary: If the Anarchs were in bed with the Camarilla, and if Nines Rodriguez were in bed with Sebastian LaCroix. A short smutty piece based on an AU where Nines accepted the offered position of Brujah Primogen.
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Nines Rodriguez
Kudos: 17





	Midnight Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadScientific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/gifts).



The bedposts struck the wall with unmistakable rhythmic passion, the larger of the two above but not resting atop the smaller Kindred, dick deep and gaze intent on the back of her head. But alas, LaCroix's close cropped angelic mop kept its secrets. She panted, flexing shoulder muscles as she arched into the perfect position, light patterning down scars made even more permanent by the reality of her Embrace so long ago. 

Nines was moving in her, thoughts wandering from random circumstances to the curling fire in her own stomach of this, making love to the Prince of Los Angeles, still a respected power in her own right (not that she sought power). She'd come up from nothing in a tenement slum, Embraced like you'd jump someone in a back alley, a castoff with no right to have survived purely statistically. And that this had come at apparently the right time, when both of them so sorely needed it. 

She slowed, and LaCroix noticed it, looking half over her shoulder, "Are you paying attention?" 

"Hm?" Nines stopped woolgathering, "Sure. What do you like, deeper, faster... maybe some of this?" She reached forward with fingers curling to stroke LaCroix's cheek, run a caress idly over the Prince's hair and the curve of her ear enough to draw the blood to her face in a blush. 

"Yes." She decided, to all of the above, and Nines shifted, moving to accommodate the _deeper and faster_ suggestions, leaning over her a bit more to kiss her hair, since the Anarch was using both hands now to prop herself up above her partner. 

"Gh! Hh--ah, yes," LaCroix gave that delicious feedback, hair smelling like some kind of berry scented soap, "Good, excellent," And her voice jumped, "K-keep--!" 

"I will," Nines promised in her ear, feeling the warmth and constriction, the delight frissons up her skin and making the hairs on her arms rise. As good as blood - better than blood. Blood was just energy, this was meaning. Water in a desert was important, but survival without companionship made bleached bones preferable, so the blood was truly irrelevant in a situation with two or more writhing bodies both feeding off the good vibes of the other. 

She reached around and took the Prince's cock, already hard despite total neglect, and stroked. Immediately she found the angle very difficult with herself on top and LaCroix pressing into the bed - she was about to suggest they time-out so LaCroix could turn to face her, but she _had_ promised not to stop, and the handie wasn't totally impossible, just awkward. 

Or maybe, given that LaCroix moaned and came within a minute of her inexpertly squeezing and stroking, not that awkward at all. "Hot damn," Nines observed, "You really are into this." 

"Four star rating," LaCroix whispered, the better to keep her voice under control, "Supremely distractable... have to keep you on-task. Magnificent cock, beautiful face. You just need focus." 

Nines kissed her face as well as she could, as it was within range, burying into her balls deep and using her free hands now to stroke up along one flank, "So keep me on task. Should I cum in you?" 

"Oh, _yes._ " LaCroix was no less flushed than moments ago, twisting to return the kisses, refusing to shift from that position - it must be one of her favorites even with its many drawbacks, and Nines didn't really mind, especially because she was devilishly flexible... "Take your time." 

She did, honestly, not minding if they weren't both synced, but finding it harder to stave off coming with the knowledge of just how much LaCroix seemed to love the idea of being filled with it, how genuinely hot she seemed to find that. She was also very engaged with other things, wanting to capture one of Nines' hands and suckle it, bite it lightly with needle teeth, breathe on the fingertips she'd wetted with lip and tongue. She held Nines' free hand with authority even as the Brujah Primogen filled her ass again and again with powerful strokes, pulling it to her mouth to muffle her groaning in a way Nines found inexplicably erotic. She'd never had anyone cover their own mouth with her hand, but LaCroix had a way of efficiently communicating what she wanted and wasn't at all afraid to encourage Nines to follow suit with it. 

Soon the only sounds of any significance were her smothered, desperate moans and the light sound of flesh on flesh as Nines fucked her languidly. The bed didn't squeak, or even thump, under the lighter motions, and Nines relished the scenario while keeping track of how much LaCroix was vocalizing her delight through the makeshift gag. Between her legs, LaCroix was hard again in record time, but Nines hadn't had this pointed out to her so she elected to ignore it, and it looked like LaCroix was enjoying the stimulation plenty. Nines came in her, powerfully and surprising herself with how much she enjoyed the reflex - no stranger to vampiric masturbation but it was very different to do this, and to hear the rich, appreciative sounds LaCroix made at being filled, blissed and delighted. 

"Fuck." Nines let go of her mouth and sat back, then realized initiative even in the afterglow was surely hers to take, and scooted down, drawing LaCroix up over the top of her. The Prince glanced back again to see what exactly she was doing and tried to move in order to facilitate the position, but she hadn't anticipated Nines just casually lifting her hips and then guiding the Ventrue's erect dick right into her mouth. Actually watching it even from that awkward angle, LaCroix's eyes widened and then she turned them front again, covering her own mouth with the crook of one elbow as Nines deepthroated her effortlessly. 

She didn't torture Nines' dick in return, even though it was right there and soft and hypersensitive - she'd have to ask if it was the sort of thing the Anarch enjoyed. But she couldn't think or formulate any kind of plan with Nines just lifting her lower half up and down in order to suck her dick from tip to root, wrapping her tongue round LaCroix's head and then luxuriously lowering her inch by inch to suck a full half of it strongly, undulating, encouraging with every wet slurp. 

She came again, unable to hold off for long with that determination to milk her, knees buckling a little but fortunately not required to hold her up. 

"Aah..." LaCroix was startled that Nines held her hips close and swallowed what she offered eagerly, hands squeezing her ass possessively before letting up, when she was done. She felt gloriously wet inside as well as spent, shifting a bit to get a glance at Nines' face. 

"I liked that," Nines said, happy to communicate clearly, "Anything else I could've done for you?" 

LaCroix's mouth worked without sound a moment, enjoying the pleasurable haze, and then, "I like to be spanked. Quite hard, even. You're very gentle and that does you credit, but you don't need to treat me as if I'm breakable." 

"So noted." Nines scooted up, letting her slide off to one side, "You cum like crazy, even when I'm not that skilled." 

LaCroix bit her lip, mortified in the best way. "Nonsense, you downplay your abilities." And she was fucking _wild_ about her new Primogen, which was the main thing. Self directed but shockingly pliant, and genial, and attractive, and that dick just continued to feel right at home inside her ass. "Keep making those observations and I'll expect you to be ready to go again." She added, sternly, and Nines grinned. It was that grin that let her know exactly what kind of trouble she was in, here. Good _Ventru._

"Not a problem, just give me a minute. You want to face me this time?" Nines asked, running a fingertip down her chest, down the soft blonde hairs, stroking her fuzz, "Or are you more comfortable the other way?" 

That was not an easy question to answer without revealing the vulnerability she felt about making cum faces, losing composure, so she shook her head, "The other way, for now. I'll inform you if anything changes." 

"Sure. Can I kiss you?" 

"I'll allow it." LaCroix regally joked, and had Nines' lips pressed to her own in a moment, feeling the scratch of her stubble and the vigor of her nuzzling, a hand to the back of her head to stroke her hair again, gasping at the intensity even after Nines had been permitted to work out all that energy beforehand. "Mmm--! _Nines._ " Was she feeling void of intimacy as well, or just hungry for LaCroix specifically? Both were acceptable. 

Nines drew back, so happy, "Yea. You want to go again?"


End file.
